1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf shoes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an outsole assembly for a golf shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traction portion of a golf shoe is subject to tremendous wear and tear during a round of golf. Typically, spikes composed of a polymer materials should be replaced after ten rounds of golf.
Erickson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,426 for a Torsion Management Outsoles And Shoes Including Such Outsoles discloses an outsole with a forward portion and a rearward portion connected by a ball-and-socket connection to allow the forward portion and rearward portion to flex freely.
Allen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,783, for a Golf Shoe Having Spike Socket Spine System, discloses a golf shoe with a spike frame that receives spike receptacles and is embedded within the outsole.
Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,083, for a Multi-Layer Outsole, discloses a two-layers outsole for a golf shoe with the layers formed from thermoplastic polyurethane.
Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,529, for a Torsion Management Outsoles And Shoes Including Such Outsoles, discloses an outsole with a forward portion and a rearward portion connected by a ball-and-socket connection to allow the forward portion and rearward portion to flex freely, and also includes a gel cushion.
There is a need for a better outsole assembly.